Devices intended to be used as an ornament and comprising a resilient attaching clip have been widely used.
They comprise a spring mean intended to clip two parts or limbs connected by a hinge for securing the device to the hair of the wearer.
Such hinge and sometimes the spring are externally visible and sometimes hair remains entangled with the hinge mechanism.
Obviously, the visibility of the hinge and spring and, of course, the possibility of entaglement with the hair are undesirable features, which the device of the invention seeks to avoid.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.
In the drawings, the same numerals are used for identical parts for all the Figures.